deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:A random username/One Minute Melee- The Heavy V.S. The Meta
2 Fighters No Research 60 Seconds One Minute Melee Location: Dzhugdzhur Mountains, Khabarovsk Krai, USSR The camera pans out to the mountains of Khabarovsk Krai in the middle of an increasing snow storm. Only 1 person would willingly do this in their time of need. Camera zooms in onto a man hauling 3 bears to his family. This man is known around as Misha, more commonly known as the Heavy of RED team. But near his location, a jeep like vehicle is falling off of a cliff with what seemed like a man tied to the tow cable. The Jeep landed with the man falling on top, Heavy dropped his bears and rushed towards the Jeep to check on the man. The man un hooks the cable from his chest, revealing to be the Meta. (* Cues: Street Fighter 25th Anniversary Guile theme Rock Cover*) Heavy: Are you OK ? The Meta looked up to the Heavy and pressumed he was with the reds. Meta took out his magnum and fired 2 rounds into the Heavy. The Heavy mearly looked at the bullets and pulled them out. Heavy: Your puny weapons do not hurt me. Meta:*Growl* Heavy: Let us fight; man versus tiny baby man. GO FOR BROKE ENGAGE! 60 Seconds... Meta punched the nearby jeep at Heavy, only for him to step out of the way. Heavy looked back for Meta to land a punch in the face, and to land another one in the face. Before he could land the third one, Heavy caught it and and threw his fists for an impact to Meta's face Heavy: Take that! He threw his other fist into Meta's face. He took the Meta's head, and headbutted him to the ground. Heavy:Ahahaha! You are no match for me. 50 Seconds... Meta got up and pulled out his brute shot and fired two shots at Heavy, injuring him. Meta shot one at the ground to send Meta in the air. Heavy started to spin up "Sasha" and fired it. Meta fired a shot to Heavy, only for him to destroy it with Sasha. Meta started to shift his weapon to the blade and striked at the Heavy, only to be blocked by his shotgun. 40 seconds... Heavy fired his Shotgun at Meta. Heavy fired again as Meta ran at him. As Heavy fired a third time, Meta pushed the Shotgun up, punched Heavy in the stomach, grabbed Heavy by the arm, and threw him at the Jeep. Heavy looked up and did not see the meta. Heavy: You cannot hide from me, coward. Meta snuck up from the side with the brute shot, as he was about to strike heavy fired the Tomislov 30 Seconds... Heavy: RAGHHH! Meta set up the energy shield and all of the rounds kept reflecting off of the sheild. Heavy dropped his mini gun and raced inside the sheild to throw a punch, but was countered by Meta and punched back at the Jeep. Heavy pulled out a sandvich, but was stabbed by the blade, with heavy being unharmed, but he notices that his Sandvich is gone. 20 Seconds... Heavy see's his Sandvich is falling off the side of the cliff. Heavy: NOOOO! He looked at the Meta with intense anger. Heavy: No One. Touches. My. SANDVICH! Heavy got loose out of the blade and forced Meta to the Jeep. Before Meta can get up, Heavy pulled out his finger gun and fired. Heavy: POW! The force sent Meta back to the Jeep and caused it to fall off the cliff, but not before he grabbed Heavy's leg 10 Seconds... The Meta tried to push Heavy off the Jeep, but Heavy grabbed onto the cable, and tied it around meta's neck, and placed the hook right into the Meta's neck. The Jeep landed onto the Cliffside with Heavy falling off right into the snow. The Jeep didn't stay for long as hit started to fall off. Heavy landed and saw his Sandvich. Heavy: Sandvich. The Jeep fell even faster as Heavy finally saw. He tried to move, but his injuries made it impossible to move. The Jeep finally landed, the impact killing both Heavy and Meta. DOUBLE K.O. ! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A TIE Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts